jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Ninefold
JayGT: Ninefold will be the ninth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, TBA, and TBA will serve as main judges. Jay's 20 *Jay & GQ, Model Duo (Lock) *Lordi, Monster Metal Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAh9NRGNhUU *Trace Adkins, Republican Country Legend (Lock) *Rammstein, German Metal Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOnSh3QlpbQ *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *The D-Day Darlings, Vera Lynn Group *Luther Vandross, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmDxJrggie8 *James Randi, Magician (Lock) *Jay Pharoah, Comedic Impressionist (Lock) *Heart, Rock Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdOkQ6THDVw *Marilyn Manson, Horror Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypkv0HeUvTc *Jai McDowall, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnHydMjGn6M *Jared from Subway, Pedophile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgZVvCvpFJs, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioPFaSCK_y0, and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLftUAg_HUE *Lavell Crawford, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Matt Johnson, Escape Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS2A_MIvVTg *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_NtCdMdGrg *Therion, Symphonic Metal Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_NtCdMdGrg *The Chemical Brothers & Company, Electronic Music Duo and Friends https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDj7DuHVV9E *Kyushudanji Shinsengumi, Dance Group (Lock) *Mungo Jerry, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG0oBPtyNb0 Cards' 20 Locks *Amymarie Gaertner, Dancer *Asshole Cat, JayGT Stand-up Comedienne *Batman, Superhero *Ben Hanlin, Magician *Christopher James, Street Magician *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Ice Beat Factory, Musical Ice Sculptors *Infanlim, Light-Up Dance Crew *Jesaja Class, Illusionist *Kingsmen, Dance Crew *Laserman Digital, Digital Performers *Maddox Dixon, Magician *Magic Mandy, Comedy Magician *MUTE, Mime Duo *Quest Crew, Dance Group *Simon Pierro, Digital Magician *The Umbilical Brothers, Comic Duo *Trevor Philips, Psychopath *Vigo, Painting World Ruler *Xilent, Dubstep Musician Other Ideas *Yazz The Greatest, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez0mB4zZPYA *The Country Bears, Country Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBUpk-jhgqI *Tom Jones, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3I5DTIA-E *Avenue Q, Singing Puppets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rByGEPPJfYA *Lyricold, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbn2OvD8DdQ *FOZZY, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqURPBtGJzg *Selena Gomez, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8uPvX2te0I *Demi Lovato, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AByfaYcOm4A *Rumer Willis, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B53Od6OE-Bc *Dr. Jean, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFmr_TZLpS0 *Take Three, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy2MFbomVTU *John Cena, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-wZlsLZ0AE *Jackass, Stunt Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmXYJOyAGc0 *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbK9eybE35E& *Larry the Cucumber, Singing Cucumber https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpcf_qD3GW4 *DevonBoris1, Wrestling Action Figures Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJsvVTuoTiE& *EpicMealTime, Online Cooking Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9FRSghXhDM *Mishka, Talking Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk4bmK-acEM *Brent Butt, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-1cIOVbPQk *Serayah, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQvtZVSrcmo *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *P. Jay's Secret, Musica Artist *Mar Gabarre, Singer and Harpist *Nessie, The Loch Ness Monster *Herbert, Pedophile *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Freak *T-Bag, Pedophile *Kevin Spacey, Singer *Sigh, Common JayGT Expression *8th Day, Jewish Band *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *''[[Trooper|'Trooper']]'', Rock Band *The Sun Baby, Sun Baby *It's a Small World, Disney Demon Dolls *The Backyardigans, Adventure Imagination Group *The Wonder Pets, Animal Rescue Group *Mickey Mouse, Disney Icon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57oU-xqiXek *Clint Eastwood, Singer *Nigahiga Impressionist, POTATOE-POTATOE *That "Ghost" in Meowkins' House, Ghost *Californiasteve, Chrisburr, and Phil888, Pedophile Trio *Michael Davidson, Guitarist *The Scoleri Brothers, Criminal Ghost Duo *Gozer, Devil Ghost *The Gatekeeper and The Keymaster, Devil Dog Duo *Yanosh, Creepy Stroller Ghost *Electric Light Orchestra, Band *Little Filipino Boy on Drums, Filipino Drummer Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series